


Godzilla 1998 Redone (Folly of Man)

by AxeTheRat04



Category: Godzilla (1998), Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fanfiction, Minor Character Death, New York, Original Character(s), Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeTheRat04/pseuds/AxeTheRat04
Summary: Our main characters is Ethan Fleck, his brother invites him to a farewell party. Once he arrives to the party, things take the turn for the worst. As for the first time in history, the monster Gojira(Godzilla), surfaces to New York. Ethan, Taylor Jones, and his family have to make their way out of the city, before Gojira gets to them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

In a storm at the middle of the Atlantic ocean, a canary ship is going against the harsh waves of the ocean. Inside, two crewmen were playing cards. 

"So when do you think the storm is gonna be over?" The first man said as he drew a card. The other man who seemed much older than the other man stared at his hand before sighing and pulling another card. 

"When Gilbert finally gets a girlfriend." The older man indifferently.

"Man, you're just a ray of sunshine aren't you," his friend then gave him a cheeky grin as he placed his cards down getting a perfect 21. "Eat shit asshat."

The two shared a laugh until the radar began to beep. The older man stood up, and slowly made his way to the radar.

"Nick, look at this." The old man says with panic clear in his voice. 

"Why, what's happening George?" Nick looks over George's shoulder and his eyes instantly widened, as a massive thing is heading their way. Nick ran out of the room into the harsh storm,and pulled the alarm, alarming the crew. Workers began to panic, as the ship began to sway side to side. The sounds of thunder were filling everyone's ears, drowning out the sounds of a man screaming as something was heading towards them.

A loud groan is heard as Gorge looks at the window, only for a tail to hit the boat and throw him back. Inside, crewmen who were running through the corridors, were killed as large sharp teeth sunk into the sides of the boats. Water began to fill the ship, causing it to sink.

In the distance, all of the lights from the boat were gone. And all could be heard through the storm was a roar of an unknown creature.

\---- 

In downtown Manhattan, a man is seen buying a hot dog from a stand and is now walking back over to a building, a news network.

He is soon seen walking over to his desk and placing down his things. He finishes his hotdog and crumbles up his trash and puts it on the edge of the table. He sighs and places his head on the table, until a folder slams on his desk. He jolts up to see a stern woman staring at him. Her platinum blond hair tied in a bun, and her Emerald green staring at his tired brown eyes. She wore a fitted suit, while he wore a loose brown coat, over his black vest which was missing a few buttons.

"Oh, Hey Tay." He said in a slur manner. Her eyebrows frown and she scuffs before opening the folder.

"First off it's Taylor, secondly you must call Ms. Jones. Lastly, I need you to get off your drunken butt, and do your job! You haven't given me a new story in three weeks!" She slides the folder closer to him. "You give me a story, or your ass is mine!

"Geez Tay, at least take me out to dinner first," he says as he grabs the folder. Her eyes twitched in anger, before she could yell anything, she quickly took a deep breath, and pushed up her glasses, and looked at him in the eyes.

"That behavior isn't appropriate here Ethan. Just get me a story by the end of the week please…" He sighs and scratches his scruffy beard and raises his hands in defeat. 

"Okay, I'll get you something soon okay?"

"Thanks Ethan… I'll be at my office if you need me." She walks away, leaving Ethan in his seat. He lays back on his chair and puts his hand over his eyes. He lets out a heavy sigh before opening the folder she gave him. It was a series of current events. The election for mayor coming up, crimes, ect. Things that most people had already covered. Ethan then suddenly gets a phone call. He reads the name, and his face cringes. He put his phone down, however he noticed his coworkers looking at him, clearly annoyed by the ringing.

"Sorry," he grumbles as he answers the phone, "Hey James…" 

Over at a penthouse near central park a man was walking around the living room. He sits down on the couch as two kids run behind the couch, with toys in hand. He places his hand over the phone and looks at his kids.

"Hey slow down you two!" He exclaimed, the two children giggle and look at their father.

"Okay!" The two children yell as they continue playing. 

"Sorry about that Ethan, you know those two," He chuckles as he looks at his kid. 

On the other line, Ethan nods and rubs his forehead.

"What do you want James?" Ethan groaned.

"Hey, no need to be rude, man. I just wanted to invite you to a farewell party." James sighs as he looks at his kids. "Next week, my family and I are moving to Chicago. So we're gonna throw a party, to sorta, lift the kids' spirits. You know how Alice is." James gets up and begins to walk towards the kitchen, where his wife, Abigail, is cooking dinner.

"...When is the party? And who's going?" Ethan asked as he slowly began to write down the information.

"Well, of course. The party is in two days at our home. Few of our neighbors, coworkers and friends will be there. Heh, even some of the guys from high school are coming. But well, of course the kids are gonna have their own little party, Jake and Lucy are going to hang out with the kids downstairs." James chuckles a bit. 

"Okay, but what about Billy? Is he coming?"

"Yeah… about that, I kinda need your help." Ethan groaned as he lowered his head.

"Let me guess, he won't talk to you?"

"I don't get it, it's been two years, and he still isn't gonna talk to us, he hasn't even visited his nephew and nieces!" Ethan scratches his hair, Billy has been the most quiet out of the three. However he had a good reason that only Ethan knew why."Listen, I just want to see if you can convince Billy to come to the party. Could you do it?" James pleads.

"... I'll try,"

"Tha-"

"Not for you. I'm doing it for your kids, they should at least know him." Ethan hisses, he hangs up and sighs.

Ethan puts his hands over his face and groans before standing up. He begins to pack up before putting his scarf on and walking towards the exit.

"And where are you going?" Taylor calls out. Ethan sluggishly turns to Taylor standing outside her office.

"A family emergency, James asked me to Find Billy," Ethan answers. Taylor raises an eyebrow and looks at him concerned.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need to tell him about a goodbye party James is throwing." He puts his phone and wallet away before 

"Really? You're gonna ditch work, to tell your brother about a party?"

"Don't worry Ms. Jones, I'll go searching for a story. Probably ruin someone's life on the way." He cracks a smile towards her, expecting her to laugh, but instead she just stares at him distastefully before heading back to her office. Although, before she leaves the room, she tells him this.

"... just please do your job. I know about your situation, and I don't want to fire you anytime soon." She closes her door leaving a confused Ethan by the exit. Then when it clicked on what she said, he merely frowned and groaned realizing what this meant. He only has the job right now out of pity. 

He walks out of the building, and heads straight to a liquor store and buys a bottle of beer, and begins his walk to his little brother's house.


	2. 2

Ethan is seen approaching a house with an unopened beer in hand, he walks up the steps, before knocking on the front door. He waits a few seconds, but no response, the journalist growls before knocking on the door a bit harder. Ethan waits a bit longer, but once again...he still didn't get an answer. He puts his hands on his face before sliding them down his face. Ethan groans than turning his attention to the neighboring house. He goes down the stairs and goes up to the neighbor's door, before knocking.

A brunette woman opened the door, she was wearing a black night gown. She leans on her door frame, and glares at the alcoholic. 

"Do you need something?" She asks him, clearly annoyed by Ethan, who's scratching his head.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you know where's the guy who lives next door?" Ethan points at his brother's house. The woman looks where he's pointing, before raising an eyebrow at the man.

"How do you know him?"

"I'm his brother."

The woman looks at him, as if she was analyzing him. She steps closer to him. Before she immediately took a step back and covered her nose.

"Yep, you're him. Bags under eyes, unkempt black hair, short beard, large coat. Hell, you even reek of beer, you're definitely him. Wait here." The woman states before she walks back inside. Ethan lifted his shirt up to his face and took a whiff, and then immediately reeled back and lets out a small cough. The woman comes back with a key, and hands it to him.

"Here, he told me if you ever showed up to let you borrow the spare key," she states. Ethan looks down at the key and nods.

"So, uh, how do you know him?"

The woman smiles and starts to slowly close the door.

"We're… co-workers," she closes the door, clearly leaving him confused as he dosen't move for a few seconds. He then knocks out of it as he looks down at the key in his palm. He walks back to the house and unlocks the front door.

Once he walks in he finds the house to be untouched.

"Billy! Are you here?" Ethan calls out… no response. He looks into the next room, which is the living room. The room seemed to be relatively empty. As he looks through the living room for any clue where his brother may be, he finds nothing. Only a half empty cup of water on the coffee table in the living room. Multiple newspapers piled up by the doorway. He places the bottle of beer by the glass of water, before continuing searching.

The journalist continues to walk through the house, and eventually finds his room. It was relatively simplistic, just a bed, and a desk were inside. The bed was also left untouched, as if no one touched it for a good month.

He looked through the desk drawers to find practically nothing… that was until the last drawer, he noticed it felt a lot heavier, despite being empty. He puts his hand in and feels the bottom of the drawer shift, he takes the drawer out completely, before flipping it over. A wooden plank falls out of the drawer, revealing a book. 

"What the hell?" Ethan whispered, as he picked up the book. The cover was overall blank, he opens the book and skims through. Near the end however, a key was carved into the last pages, which were glued together. He takes the key out and examines it. He places the key in his pocket before putting the book back in the false bottom, and then the drawer back in its place. Ethan walks out of the room, past the dining room and searches the kitchen.

All the cabinets were empty, with nothing but flour, pancake batter, half a loaf of bread, and some granola bars. Ethan jumps back as suddenly a mouse jumps out of the cabinet and into a small hole in the wall.

"Jesus…" Ethan closes the cabinets, before he notices a metal door near the end of the kitchen. He walks up the metal door and tries to open it, however the doorknob doesn't budge. "It's locked? Wait a minute…" Ethan pulls out the key from his jacket and inserts the key. He unlocks the door, and opens the door wide, revealing a wooden staircase, he walks down the steps slowly, before placing his hand on the light switch. Ethan flips the switch, with slight delay, all of the lights in the room flash on, lighting up the whole basement. 

The basement was covered wall by wall with diagrams, illustrations, news articles and documents. The room had large computers on one side of the room, the other side a large fish tank that almost takes up half the wall. While across from the stairs, there was a desk, papers scattered across the surface. But two things stood out… one was a folder that was in a large plastic bag, and second was a tape recorder. Ethan sits down at the desk and checks if there's a tape inside. He finds a tape ready to play, so curiosity got the best of him, he pressed play. 

"Hey, Ethan, I'm sorry I can't tell you this in person but, I need you to know, we don't have much time." The recording said. Ethan could sense the seriousness of the situation just by the urgency of his brother's voice.

"Something bad is coming… I-I don't know when, or where, but it's coming. Some kind of t-thing! After studying the recent sinking of ships and submarines, we discovered something. They were attacked, not by missile, bombs, but a living thing!" Ethan raises an eyebrow, is he serious right now? Ethan believes Billy is either lying or just crazy.He knows Billy can't lie, it's almost against his very moral code. So he's probably just crazy, he thought.

"Listen I know you think I'm crazy but please trust me! This thing is real and tore apart those ships like they were paper. Listen just please..." the tape stops. Ethan impatiently smacks the recorder a few times to get it back started to no avail. He groans before opening the recorder to check the tape.

"What the hell…" Ethan sees the tape had run out. His gaze wanders as silence fills the room, his eyes land on the folder beside him. He grabs the bag and opens it, before pulling out the seemingly empty folder. Ethan opens the folder revealing a single paper. The paper itself only had one thing written on it. 

"Its name is Gojira... or as we call it… Godzilla." Ethan reads outloud. "What the fuck is this?" He then drops the folder, and stands up. Of course he couldn't believe it, this must be some kind of bad joke. There's no way monsters exist. Ethan scoffs and starts to head back upstairs. He walks through the living room and picks up the beer bottle before leaving the house. 

As he walks through the front door, he cracks open his beer, and takes a sip. From the corner of his eye he sees the neighbor leaving her house and going into a black car with tinted windows. Before she enters the car, she waves at the alcoholic before shutting the door behind her. Ethan stares as the car drives away, up until it was out of his vision. Ethan takes another sip of his drink before walking away.

\-----

An hour later, Ethan is seen walking into a large building. As he walks in, some people range from their early 30's to 60's are seen standing around at the front lobby. Ethan walks pass them and goes towards a pair of double doors. Through the doors was a large gymnasium, filled with makeshift beds, chairs, small tables and many, many people. Some of them had relatively worn clothes, some old, some new. They were all kinds of people, old, young, black, white. Everyone here is stuck together.

Ethan walks up to his bed, which is just a mattress held up by an old metal bed frame. He takes his coat off and folds it making it his pillow. Before he gets ready to sleep and forget about the day, he looks at his basket beside his bed, where he has his clothes, and finds a certain one missing.

Ethan turns to the neighboring bed.

"Gabriel, where's my shirt?" Ethan asks the chubby old man lying in bed. The man groans as he sits up and stretches his arms and back.

"Which one?" The old man asked him. 

"Which one do you think? The nice one." Ethan says as he searches around the bed for it.

"Why do you need it? You never try to look nice… Oh, it's a woman isn't it?" The old man says with a smirk.

"Don't be stupid old man," He stops searching and looks at Gabriel. "No one would be stupid enough to date me." he continues searching."My dick of a brother invited me to his party. I have to go since he and his family are leaving the state permanently."

"The rich one? Man, why can't he just give us a house if he's so rich! That pinche Payaso claims he's helping us, but he ain't doing anything!" Gabriel then yells out to husband and wife behind them. "Oi! You know that James Fleck guy!"

The forty year old couple look at the old man. The husband scoffs at the mention of the name. 

"That man, he spits nothing but lies, I swear if I were to ever see I would-" the man was cut off by his wife hitting his shoulder.

"Hush now, that's his brother standing there!" The woman yells at him. Ethan waves it off.

"It's fine, if he really cared about his family he wouldn't lie about funding this place. Most of the money in the fundraisers go to his pocket anyway." Ethan says before looking back at Gabriel. "So where is it?"

Gabriel scratches his grey beard. "I think Mrs. Daiz let her son use it for school," he says. Ethan stops and raises an eyebrow.

"What, why does he need it?" 

"The kid had to take pictures today. And they didn't have anything nice for him to wear. No one would give them anything." Gabriel explains. "Ether they didn't own any, or didn't want to share."

"So you gave him my shirt?" Ethan's eyes narrowed on the old man, who simply chuckles.

"If you were here, you would've given them the shirt yourself, you have a soft spot for kids." Gabriel states. Ethan rolls his eyes and gets back on his bed. "You never told me what happened though, why did she leave?"

Ethan frowns as he looks at the ceiling. He then sighs, before speaking.

"She wanted kids… and it scared me. I can't be a dad, because like everything else, I'll screw it up." Ethan says the old man gives him a sorrowful look.

"I see. I'm sorry for bringing it up… come on, when is that party?"

"In two days." Ethan replies.

Gabriel smiles, he turns himself around and moves his covers off his legs. He grabbed a wheelchair that was behind his bed and moved it in front of him. "Now, help and old man get on his chair, and let's join Mr. Miller and his friends in a game of poker?"

Ethan rolls his eyes and helps the old man onto his chair, and begins to roll him.

"Alright old man, just know I won't go easy on you old geezers."

"Well, you ain't no spring chicken either." 

The two chuckle as they go to join a group of people playing poker.


	3. 3

The next day, Ethan is seen at a table with a pen in hand. He places his pen down next to his journal, before reaching into his pockets. He pulls out a list of ideas on what to write for his next story. He reads over the notes, and eventually over a few minutes he closes the book and groans. Suddenly a cup of coffee is placed next to him. He looks to his right to see Gabriel holding his own cup of coffee.

"You should at least have some coffee before you work Ethan. We both know how you act around deadlines." The old man said as he continued to solve his crossword puzzle.

"How did you get this?" Ethan asked as he picked up the coffee.

"I asked one of the volunteers to take me to the coffee machine and take me back here." The old man told him, Ethan shrugged before taking another sip of his coffee. "So, what are you writing about now?" 

"Honestly, I have no clue," Ethan groans as he begins to shake his hair in frustration. "The mayor election is already covered by a coworker of mine. And everyone is picking up the scraps left." Ethan explains to the old man. Gabriel holds his hand out to Ethan as if he was asking for something. Ethan hands the man his journal, while Gabriel puts on his reading glasses. Gabriel reads through the list of topics before stopping at one.

"What about this one?" Gabriel asks as he gives the book back to Ethan. Ethan looked at the page to see one topic circled. The recently missing ships.

"We have almost nothing on this, I doubt I could write anything on this." Ethan told the man.

"Almost?" Gabriel asks "What do you have?"

"Nothing. The only thing I got on this was probably a joke."

"A joke?" Gabriel asks the alcoholic, Ethan sighs as he puts his journal away and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Godzilla. At Billy's house, he set up some sort of elaborate prank I'm guessing about some monster sinking the ship." 

"Billy? You sure it was a joke? Didn't you say he's always serious, never telling a lie?"

"Well yeah, but come on old man, a giant monster? That's impossible," Ethan states as he takes another sip of his coffee.

"I've seen many impossible things son. Such as a bomb that could wipe out a single city in a second." Gabriel replied before he took a sip of his own coffee. Ethan thinks about what the old man said for a moment. 

"...People will think I'm crazy," Ethan said.

"If you go missing they'll know you aren't," Gabriel replied. Ethan scoffs at the old man, before picking up his journal and putting it in his pocket. He stands up, and looks at Gabriel in the eyes.

"This is my only job left, if I get fired…" Ethan trails off as he struggles to continue.

"You've already lost everything mijo. Like me," Gabriel says somberly. Ethan doesn't say anything instead he pats the man's shoulder before leaving. 

\-------

Ethan is seen walking back into work, with a familiar file and tape recorder in hand, along with multiple pictures of Billy's basement. He walks towards Taylor's office, before knocking on the door.

  
"Come in," Taylor says through the door. Taylor looks up to see Ethan standing by the door with a seemingly serious face. "Mr. Fleck? Is there a problem?"

"...Ms. Jones, I have a story." Taylor's eyes widened as she heard him. Practically every time the two see each other, Ethan always calls her by her name, and if not, her first name. 

"Really? Alright take a seat and, let me hear it", Taylor tells him. As she says that He it's down and places the file and tape recorder down."

"My brother Billy has been missing for at least a few days from what I know. When I went to his house it was completely empty, untouched for days. In the basement he left me some clues. Take a look at these please." Ethan slides the stuff to Taylor, before getting up to leave.

"Hold on," Ethan stops as Taylor spoke. "You're going to James' party tomorrow, correct?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ethan asks her with an eyebrow raised.

She opens her desk drawer and takes out an envelope. She opens it, revealing an invitation, to the party.

"I received an invitation as well this morning," The blonde woman told him.

"What why would James send you one?" Ethan ask his boss.

"I'm not sure, however I will be going. It would be rude to say no." She tells him before continuing. "There is a problem however."

She opens the invitation to show a special note.

'Hey Taylor! We'd like you to come to our goodbye party! It's this Saturday, at 8:00pm sharp! If you want the address ask my brother Ethan! He'll show you where to go!'

Ethan face palmed upon reading the note.

"Since I don't know where he lives I was thinking you could lead me there tomorrow?"

Ethan remains quiet before sighing a bit.

"I don't have a car. So we'll have to take the subway then walk. And knowing you, you'll go in high heels," Ethan says trying to make her reconsider. However that didn't go as plan.

"That's fine, we could always get a taxi." She replies.

"I'm broke,"

"I'll pay," she simply says. Ethan stays silent, casuing Taylor to smirk.

"...Fine. I'll see you tomorrow night," He says as he begins to walk out.

"And I'll be waiting," Taylor says as Ethan walks out her door.  
  
As Ethan leaves the building he lets a loud sigh, and whispers.

"...Shit."   



End file.
